


♡ senpai

by vorekiyo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Other, gender neutral reader, i purposely made this really cringey because cringe culture is dead!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorekiyo/pseuds/vorekiyo
Summary: "I-I love you, senpai!"





	♡ senpai

**Author's Note:**

> This is a love hotel event with Tsumugi, but instead of Shuichi it's you and instead of the weird incest thing I rewrote it to be nice and sweet for all my Tsumugi lovers! I wanted justice for Tsumugi because I love her but her love hotel event was really uncomfortable

In the Love Hotel, you were meant to play the role of the person's ideal fantasy. You were both in a dreamlike state to fulfill this fantasy, and by the time you woke up you and the other person wouldn't remember a thing. You were nervous to see who would be awaiting you when you opened the bright pink door to your room, but as you turned the knob and cracked it open, you saw your classmate, Tsumugi Shirogane sitting on a light pink bed on the other side of the room, looking down into her lap contently.

As you opened the door, Tsumugi looked up at you and smiled, "Good afternoon, senpai!" She greeted with a bright grin.

'She must be in the midst of some kind of slice of life anime-type fantasy,' You thought, 'Tsumugi is a well-known fangirl and cosplayer, after all.'

You played along like you were supposed to and sat down next to Tsumugi on the end of the heart-shaped bed. She cocked her head slightly to the right and looked at you kindly, "Did you bring any lunch to eat today, senpai?" She asked softly.

You didn't have any food on you to convince her that you did have a lunch, so you figured you should tell her the truth, "No, Shirogane-san, sorry."

It felt weird referring to Tsumugi as "Shirogane-san", but you were only trying to play along with Tsumugi's fantasy, so you went with whatever seemed appropriate since she kept calling you "senpai" in return. You said whatever you thought a romance anime love interest would say in this situation to keep Tsumugi happy.

She let out a small huff of breath, "I told you, you can call me Tsumugi-chan, senpai! I-It's okay though, we can share my bento box," Tsumugi pulled out a small bento box with some rice and other foods in it, as well as two pairs of chopsticks, "I brought some extra utensils just in case too, I know you forget to bring your lunch to school a lot..."

You actually felt a pang of warmth flush across your cheeks in that moment, the taller girl was just so cute offering you some of her food in that moment. Her wavy blue locks trickled down her shoulders and back like a waterfall in the rain forest, bringing out her navy blue jacket and skirt. Tsumugi always went on and on about how "plain" she was, but in reality she was a very interesting girl with a lot of passion, interests, and talents that she all seamlessly sewed together like her cosplay outfits. She was a very crafty person as well, being the ultimate cosplayer and all.

"Thank you, Tsumugi-chan." You said with a smile. You looked up and saw Tsumugi looking away with a blush, shoving some rice into her mouth and chewing it gently, like a mouse nibbling on a piece of cheese.

There was a moment of silence between the two of you as you ate from the bento box. You went in to grab a sushi roll with your chopsticks, but Tsumugi grabbed the roll at the same time as you. She inhaled slightly in shock, but you laughed it off and let her have the roll. She ate it up quickly in embarrassment.

You decided to break the silence between the two of you once you were finished eating, "Hey, Tsumugi-chan? You seem a little bit off, has everything been alright." You asked. 

Tsumugi averted eye contact with you again, you could see her cheeks go red. She was twiddling her thumbs in her lap but she soon stopped. A moment of silence fell between you two yet again before Tsumugi broke the tension, kissing you suddenly. You were very shocked by this sudden move at first, but you grabbed her waist afterwards and felt your heart beating.

Tsumugi pulled away and put her face in her palms, muttering words to herself quickly, "Ah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I-I just... I love you, senpai!"

You looked at her as she shook her head in her palms in shame and decided to grab one of her hands. She looked at you with a bit of an oblivious, puzzled expression and grabbed your other hand. "I love you too, Tsumugi-chan." You replied with a warm smile.

"R-Really?" Tsumugi asked.

"Yes." You said, giving her another kiss in the moment.

You could feel Tsumugi smiling throughout the whole kiss. When you pulled your lips away from hers, she gave you a hug, resting her head on your shoulder and letting her blue hair fall onto your chest and shoulders. You could feel the dream-like state starting to fade away, but before it was completely gone and out of your memory, you thought to yourself, 'I should share a bento box with the real Tsumugi sometime.'


End file.
